Consumers have been benefiting from additional freedom and control over the consumption of digital media content. One example is the proliferation of personal video recorder systems (PVRs) that allow consumers to record television shows for later viewing. The adoption of PVRs has furthered interest in on-demand, consumer-driven experiences with content consumption. Examples of existing systems include on-demand digital cable, internet video streaming services, and peer-to-peer distribution networks. Other existing systems include music and video stores providing consumers with content that may be purchased and subsequently viewed on personal video or audio players.
Video catalog services list the programming available through existing video services. Such video catalog services are typically developed based on the music service or video blog service associated therewith. As a result, there are certain design limitations. For instance, the existing video catalogs are derived from a music or video blog catalog which lacks support for concepts particular to the video space such as “channel” and “series”. In addition, there is no support for offline video catalog browsing. Users must be online to browse the video catalog in the existing systems. Further, there is no support for ad-sponsored free video downloads. Existing systems also typically rely on a single source for catalog content.